NCC-63549-Typ
thumb|Ein Raumschiff des NCC-63549-Typ thumb|Der NCC-63549-Typ von vorne Der NCC-63549-Typ ist eine Raumschiffklasse der Föderation aus dem späten 24. Jahrhundert und ist Teil eines umfangreichen Modernisierungsplans der Sternenflotte. Die Raumschiffe des NCC-63549-Typ wirken unter anderem bei der Verteidigung der Erde im Jahr 2373 bei dem Angriff der Borg und im Dominion-Krieg mit. Einsätze thumb|Einer der vielen Einsätze im Dominion-Krieg Obwohl diese Klasse ebenfalls zu den neueren in der Sternenflotte gehört, hat sie einige bemerkenswerte Auftritte im Laufe ihrer noch jungen Dienstzeit gehabt. Dazu zählen beispielsweise folgende erfolgreiche Missionen: * 2373 sind mindestens drei Schiffe des NCC-63549-Typs daran beteiligt, einen erneuten Angriff durch einen Borg-Kubus abzuwehren, dessen Auftrag es gewesen ist, ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen, die gesamte Menschheit zu assimilieren. Unterstützt wird sie durch weitere Einheiten der Sternenflotte. Erst durch Eintreffen der brandneuen [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] kann das als Schlacht von Sektor 001 bekannt gewordene Gefecht erfolgreich geschlagen werden. ( ) * 2374 gelingt es einer Spezialeinheit der Romulaner, den Prototypen eines Kriegsschiffes der Sternenflotte, die [[USS Prometheus (Prometheus-Klasse)|USS Prometheus]], zu kapern. Bei dem Versuch diesen Prototypen in romulanisches Territorium zu bringen und an den Tal Shiar zu übergeben, ist auch ein Schiff des NCC-63549-Typs im Einsatz und vereitelte mit der gerade zurückeroberten Prometheus und zwei Schiffen der ''Defiant''-Klasse das Vorhaben der Romulaner. ( ) * 2378 sind einige Schiffe dieser Klasse Teil der Flotte, die sich etwa ein Lichtjahr entfernt von der Erde nahe des Ausgangs eines Transwarpkanals der Borg positioniert hatte, um einem möglichen erneuten Versuch einer Invasion zu begegnen. ( ) Technische Eigenschaften Bewaffnung Raumschiffe dieses Typs sind mit folgender Bewaffnung ausgestattet: * Eine Phaserbank am Bug ( ) * vier Torpedorampen bestückt mit Photonentorpedos ( ) Datei:NCC-63549-Typ Phaser.jpg|Phaserbänke: Die Phaserbänke im Einsatz Datei:AkiraTorpedo.jpg|Torpedorampen: Abschuss eines Photonentorpedos Datei:AkiraSchilde.jpg|Schutzschilde: Die Schutzschilde bei ihrem Einsatz Design Schon auf den ersten Blick sieht man große Ähnlichkeiten mit der 200 Jahre alten ''NX''-Klasse. Sie verzichtete ebenfalls auf eine eigenständige Antriebssektion, stattdessen wird der Warpantrieb durch zwei Warpgondeln bewirkt, die durch einen katamaranähnlichen Aufbau mit der großen Untertassensektion verbunden sind. ( ; ) Bekannte Raumschiffe dieser Klasse * NCC-63549 * Weitere Schiffe des NCC-63549-Typs Hintergrundinformationen Aus Produktionskreisen und durch verschiedene Veröffentlichungen und Interviews geht als Bezeichnung für den NCC-63549-Typ Akira-Klasse hervor. Sie wird onscreen jedoch nie verwendet. Das Kamera-Test-Model das für die verschiedenen Produktionen angefertigt wurde, trug ebenfalls die Aufschrift Akirahttp://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/10184. Streng genommen reicht das jedoch nicht um als kanonisch angesehen zu werden. Das Wort kommt aus dem Japanischen und bedeutet „strahlend“ oder „hell“. Außerdem wird es häufig als Vorname verwendet, in Japan für Männer und Frauen und in Schottland nur für Frauen. In Schottland bedeutet es „Anker“. Außerdem gibt es einen erfolgreichen Japanischen Manga bzw. Anime mit diesem Namen, siehe . Der NCC-63549-Typ wurde von Alex Jaeger von ILM 1996 für den Film entworfen. Das Schiff existierte ursprünglich nur als CGI-Model. Die Warpgondeln sind weit zur Seite versetzt und an Pylonen befestigt, die in der Mitte zur Torpedoabschussrampe führen. Die Akira ist maßgeblich Inspiration für die Entwürfe der ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). Auf dem Modell der Akira-Klasse sind optisch drei verschiedene Phaserbänke identifizierbar, daher kann man davon ausgehen, dass die Akira-Klasse mindestens drei Phaserbänke besitzt. Typ und Stärke dieser Phaser sind vom Modell jedoch nicht ersichtlich. Im Laufe der Episoden wurden davon eine in Aktion gezeigt. : Die Standardbewaffnung der NCC-63549-Typ beinhaltet laut des Designers Alex Jaeger, veröffentlicht in einem Interview von Star Trek: The Magazine, 15 Photonentorpedorampen und soll damit zur Gruppe der Träger- und Kanonenschiffe zählen. This was my gunship/battlecruiser/aircraft carrier. It has 15 torpedo launchers and two shuttlebays – one in front, with three doors, and one in the back. I really got into it with this one, with the whole idea that the front bay would be the launching bay, and then to return they'd come into the back, because they'd be protected by the rest of the ship. ::Alex Jaeger (designer), Star Trek The Magazine, Ausgabe 2 (Julie 1999), Seite 48, Designing the Akira Class Der NCC-63549-Typ kommt in den Computerspielen Star Trek: Armada, Star Trek: Armada II, Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars und Star Trek: Bridge Commander vor. Referenzwerke Im Anhang des DS9:TM befindet sich ein Datenblatt zur dort sogenannten Akira-Klasse. Ansonsten sind keine weiteren Informationen zur dieser Klasse enthalten. Die Akira-Klasse wird als Schwerer Kreuzer mit einer Besatzungsstärke von 500 Offizieren und einem Evakuierungslimit von 4500 Personen angegeben. Folgende technischen Angaben sind in dieser Quelle gegeben: * Länge: 464,43 Metern, Breite: 316,67 Metern, Höhe: 87,43 Metern; Masse: 3,055 Millionen Tonnen * Sie ist laut dieser Quelle mit sechs Phaserbänken mit Emittern des Typ X sowie zwei Torpedowerfern ausgerüstet. * Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit beträgt Warp 9,8 für einen maximalen Zeitraum von 12 Stunden. Im Raumschiffguide befindet sich ein Datenblatt zur Akira-Klasse. Außerdem gibt es noch einen beschreibenden Text zur dieser Raumschiffklasse in diesem Buch. Das Datenblatt gibt folgende technischen Informationen an: * Länge: 464,4 Metern, Breite: 316,7 Metern, Höhe: 87,4 Metern; Masse: 3,055 Millionen Tonnen * Sie ist laut dieser Quelle mit sechs Phaserbänken mit Emittern des Typ X sowie 15 Torpedowerfern ausgerüstet. * Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit beträgt Warp 9,8 die sie innerhalb von 7,33 Sekunden erreichen kann. Weitere Raumschiffe Laut dem Referenzwerk Star Trek Enzyklopädie gibt es ein Raumschiff namens USS Akira (NX-62497). Aus der NX-Registrierung lässt sich schließen das es sich dabei um den Prototyp handeln soll. Die Star Trek: Fakten und Infos geben außerdem folgende Raumschiffe dieser Klasse an: *USS Akira (NCC-62497) *USS Rabin (NCC-63293) *USS Thunderchild (NCC-65549) *USS Spector (NCC-63549) (Dieser Name wird dem Schiff aus zugewiesen.) soll ein Raumschiff mit der Registrierung „NCC-63646“ in einer Szene anwesend gewesen sein, dies wurde jedoch nicht bestätigt und die Qualität des Filmmaterials ist nicht gut genug um Details zu erkennen.}} cs:Třída Akira en:Akira class es:Clase Akira fr:Classe Akira ja:アキラ級 Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse